


Make Your Bed

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turin uncrossed his arms, came closer to Khan and put his huge hands on his General's shoulders. “I only ever asked you to break off one relationship.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Since I stopped writing over a year ago, coming back is being difficult. I am determined to finishing this series so please bear with me until I am fluent again. I plan on posting some short installments to advance the plot a bit and get myself accustomed to writing again. I hope to get your support!
> 
> AN2: as I re-read my own series and your comments I am now trying to show a bit more of Khan’s POV, so that his intentions are also clearer.
> 
> Date: 30-04-2015

“What you have between you and Kirk has to end.” 

Turin’s declaration made Khan raise his head and stare at his second in command. “What?” Turin never interfered into his affairs, especially not as aggressively as this.

“Break it off.”

Khan put down the PADD and focused on Turin. It was such an uncharacteristic behavior.  
“Why?” He asked seriously. “Do you honestly believe I would endanger the mission for a lover?” Ever since his odd deal with Jim Kirk began. Khan had been very careful not to put a name to the relationship that has developed between himself and the Captain of Enterprise.

Turin snorted, crossing his powerfully muscled arms in front of himself. “Don’t be ridiculous. After everything we have both sacrificed and suffered, I know there is nothing you would do to threaten the mission.”

Khan spread his hands, truly baffled. “Then why? Surely you see the benefits of having the Captain close and emotionally invested in our case.”

The blond winced. “Don’t. Don’t try to present it as something you planned and have complete control over. I know you and the way our connection works. I can already feel how damn close you’ve let the man in.”

The dark haired Augment turned his head a little, making tendons on his neck stand out.  
“I decided not to let him die on that planet and that required copious amounts of my blood. Now that he is in the care of of his Chief Medical Officer, the bond should lessen and fade in time, without additional input from my side.” 

This time it was Turin that sighed.  
“It’s not that easy and you damn well know it. I have no idea if you are just lying to me, or to yourself. Why you are so resolved about him regenerating the lost limb I do not know. Their current medicine is very advanced, they could have make him a prosthesis so advanced you could barely recognise the difference. What you were trying to accomplish I’m not sure, but he is human Khan. Human. No matter how much of your blood you pump into him, he will not be able to handle the bond Khan. Even now, you have to keep most of the strain, the information overload from him.” Turin uncrossed his arms, moving closer to Khan and placed his huge hands on his Generals shoulders. “I have only ever asked you to break off one relationship.”

Khan lowered his eyes, remembering the gut wrenching realisation that Turn was right, and for the good of all Augments under his command, for the chance to see his plan realised, he had to cut Scarlett out of his private life. The only monogamous relationship he ever had.

“This time, it’s nothing like Scarlett.” Khan protested softly. 

“I’m sorry Khan, I really am, but this relationship has to end.” Turn moved one of his hands to comb it through the short, black strands offering what comfort he could. “I can’t order or force you but you have always listened to my advice. I tell you now that you have made a mistake, you are too invested Khan.”

“There is much to gain from this too.” Khan argued softly. It was an unfamiliar place for him, having to defend his position to Turin. The blond almost never questioned him, but once he did Khan was obligated to listen to him seriously.

“And to lose.” Turin injected, with as much pity as he could show without raising Khan’s hackles. “It’s not a secret that the Captain is in love. It wasn’t a secret long before you got stranded on that planet. But he is a strong and prideful man. And this relationship? It is too unfair on him. He knows nothing of our mission, of our goals. He doesn’t even understand how the bond works. Even I can see that he is not pleased with your closeness to me and Katya. Imagine how he will react when we find Anjali? What is completely normal and acceptable to you, he might see as a betrayal. Considering how uneven this relationship is right now, I am sure it won’t end well. For him or for you.”

Khan rose, dislodging Turin’s hands.

“I will think about it.” It wasn’t an empty promise.

“When?” Turin pressed, knowing that the sooner it was done, the better for everyone concerned it would be.

“Until he is healed.” Khan rubbed his hands together in an oddly revealing gesture. “To save him, I had to cripple him.” There was an odd timbre to his voice, one Turin didn’t remember ever hearing from Khan before. “It disturbed me that he could stay that way.”

“That might be a problem.” Turin said before he had the time to think the statement through.

The dark haired Augment locked his pale eyes with Turin, his usual intensity pinning him in place.

“What do you mean?”

“I passed him in the hallway today. I could already smell decaying tissue. I believe that the new tissue he built up on that planet is starting to die.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> there are 4 more parts written already so I am definitely back.


End file.
